VALDRÁ LA PENA
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Mamori se va a contagiar de un resfriado por causa de Hiruma… Hiruma va reprobar por no presentar la tarea de Cálculo… sin embargo ese breve momento de la mañana va a valer la pena


**VALDRÁ LA PENA.**

**Capitulo único.**

**Mamori se va a contagiar de un resfriado por causa de Hiruma… Hiruma va reprobar por no presentar la tarea de Cálculo… sin embargo ese breve momento de la mañana va a valer la pena. **

**000**

¿Puedes comprender lo que es crear una apariencia que después de un tiempo simplemente no puedes cambiar? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Has llegado a algún lugar y has decidido que no vas a ser mas el tonto que fuiste siempre o por el contrario has llegado a un lugar y decidido que ya no quieres tener más la mala actitud que te ha sacado del lugar que habitabas? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes lo que es estar encerrado en una jaula que en realidad es la personalidad que creaste para ti y que después simplemente no te deja salir y te aprisiona y te exprime hasta que no te queda más remedio que comportarte como te lo dicta esa personalidad? Yo lo sé y aunque sé también que la mayoría de las personas creen que estoy conforme con la manera como llevo mi vida la verdad es que no es del todo cierto, a veces es muy agotador ser yo.

A veces lloro.

Pero obviamente siempre es en mi casa y cuando sé que la puerta de mi habitación está bien cerrada y que nadie me va a escuchar, cuando estoy seguro de que la música está lo suficientemente alta y que las guitarras eléctricas del grupo de rock que escucho están sonando lo suficientemente fuerte y estruendoso para que nadie escuche como las lagrimas golpean en el piso de madera o en el acolchado de mi cama.

A veces es tonto, la mayoría de veces es tonto, el llorar ¿Para que llorar? ¿Qué gano con ello? De que me sirve sentir la sal de las lagrimas en mi lengua y el viento que entra por la rendija de la ventana soplándome suavemente la cara y haciéndome sentir el camino frio que mis lagrimas han dejado ¿Qué gano con ello? Me gusta mucho ganar, la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida giran en torno a eso, a ganar ¿Entonces para que demonios lloro si esto no me trae nada de ganancia? Si, es tonto, tonto como muchas de cosas en mi vida, tonto como la música alta ¿Para que le pongo tanto volumen al equipo de sonido si sé que de todas maneras mi papá no está en casa?… Nadie me va a escuchar ¿Por qué me gusta la música si la mayoría de las cosas que las canciones dicen nunca tienen que ver conmigo?

Llorar es tonto, por eso solo lo hago cuando estoy solo, cuando nadie me ve, cuando nadie me escucha y solo una vez al mes… solo lloro una vez cada mes, creo que podría sonar algo tonto que tenga programados los días en los que debo y en los que no debo llorar, como si mi vida fuera la de un robot, como si mi vida fuera automática, como si mi vida fuera de la misma clase que ese rifle automático que tengo que con solo halar una vez del gatillo rellena el blanco con mas de 100 tiros en menos de 30 segundos; sin embargo es así… mi tonta vida automática con una noche de llanto una vez cada mes

La noche de llanto de anoche fue algo intensa, la razón… no sé si podría decirla, aunque creo que quizás podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de ahora me rodea mucha gente, de que ahora hay muchas mas voces a mi alrededor a las cuales puedo empezar a tenerles aprecio, no estoy muy acostumbrado a la gente y el tenerlos cerca puede alterarme bastante, muchos de sus rostros se me aparecieron anoche mientras usaba el borde del cobertor para secarme la cara.

Y fue tan entretenido recordarlos a todos que al mismo tiempo que lloraba, el tiempo pareció escurrirse entre mis dedos como arena seca, tan rápido que vi todos los colores de la tarde y de la noche en mi ventana, todos los tonos de azul, los anaranjados, el rosado del crepúsculo, el negro y la línea de amarillo ardiente que se ve en el horizonte en lo que es el ultimo rastro de color del día, nunca me había detenido a ver lo maravillosamente simple que es este mundo, cuando menos me di cuenta, una sensación ineludible de sueño me había hecho su presa y poniendo mi cabeza entre la cuna de mis brazos sobre el escritorio me quedé completamente dormido.

Pasada la media noche me desperté, aun en el escritorio, con un dolor de cuello muy molesto y con mi cuerpo completamente helado debido al frio de la brisa de otoño que se colaba por la rendija de la ventana de la que hablé antes… por supuesto no pasó mas de un minuto después de que cerré la ventana y las cortinas para que un estornudo me anunciara que al día siguiente iba a estar resfriado.

Es aquí en realidad donde comienza la tonta historia que me pasó después de esa noche de lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente comenzó normal como la mayoría de las mañanas comienzan para la mayoría de las personas, además de la sensación de mareo sentía bastante dolor de cabeza y mi nariz parecía un grifo abierto, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y a pesar de que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros yo sabía que tanta tembladera no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia, todo había pasado por dormirme con la ventana abierta, por ser un niño llorón al que le da por llorar todos los días 21 de cada mes… de cualquier manera y a pesar de todos los síntomas de lo que, obviamente, era un resfriado, tenía que levantarme ya que en la primera hora de clase debía presentar una tarea… había una tarea… una tarea…

¡Una desgraciada tarea de cálculo que no había hecho!

Sin embargo…

Todos los que conocen a Youichi Hiruma saben que él no llora porque le hace falta una tarea, además lo del llanto ya había pasado y no se volvería a repetir hasta dentro de un mes, pero no, Hiruma nunca llora cuando le hace falta algo, Hiruma lo consigue sea de la manera que sea, entonces, tomando mi celular y buscando entre mi lista de contactos encontré a una persona del club de matemáticas sobre la cual tenía una información bastante bien detallada y fotografiada que podía dejar en un situación bastante embarazosa. Un consejo, nunca tengan sexo en la escuela, lo mas posible es que siempre hay alguien que está mirando y cuando no es así entonces seguro que hay una cámaras de seguridad que en el ajetreo del sexo nadie se detiene a notar.

Unos segundos después ya lo estaba llamando

"Pero es injusto" me dijo a través del teléfono "son las seis de la mañana, ¿Como crees que voy a alcanzar a hacer tu trabajo cuando duré mas de una semana haciendo el mío?" la respuesta que le di a su queja fue bastante obvia y al final aunque no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar. Escuché que no estaba del todo conforme con tener que reprobar solo para que yo no lo hiciera… ah… y para que no revelara las fotos las cuales le dije que le entregaría a cambio cuando tuviera el trabajo de cálculo entre mis garras… digo… manos.

Después de saber que tenía la nota de la tarea asegurada bajé a la cocina, prepare algo de café y me comí un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Con un paso bastante mas lento del que solía usar en las mañanas, lavé los pocos trastos que habían quedado de la cena y del desayuno y luego me dirigí por las escaleras con paso de tortuga hacia el baño, allí puse el agua lo mas caliente que pudiera salir sabiendo que quizás esto no era lo mejor ya que afuera al parecer la lluvia no quería amainar y por lo tanto el frio no iba a ceder, de hecho creo que escuchaba las pepitas de granizo golpeando contra la pequeña ventana del baño.

Luego del baño me puse camiseta bajo la camisa del uniforme y además me puse la corbata alrededor del cuello en una suerte de bufanda, finalmente me apunté dos de los tres botones de la chaqueta, y al verme al espejo aunque la diferencia no era mucha, era seguro que la gente que decidiera fijarse en mi iba a notar que algo no estaba del todo bien conmigo.

La gente siempre me ha visto como un tipo duro y quizás todo sea mi culpa, quizá desde un principio pude haber sido algo mas amable, algo mas abierto, algo mas asequible, algo menos gruñón y algo menos chantajista, pero bueno, el hecho es que todos en la escuela me ven como un tipo fuerte y es por eso mismo que no podía darme el lujo de andar por las calles llevando la única sombrilla que había en mi casa y que es una rosada con flores amarillas, por eso fue que el camino a la escuela me encontró caminando bajo la lluvia que aunque ya no traía granizo consigo, aun no paraba del todo y me parece que es mas molesta esa llovizna carente de carácter que un completo aguacero que muestra desde el principio sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pude haber "convencido" a alguien de que me dejara usar un paraguas… pero la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de "ser agradable" con los demás en ese momento.

Casi llegando a la escuela mi teléfono celular timbró con la música de Welcome to the Jungle de los Guns 'n' roses y tuve que arrimarme al volado de una casa para evitar mojar el costoso teléfono que había obtenido a cambio de no revelar un secretillo de una profesora, la señora había estado muy dispuesta a darme lo que yo le pidiera y como las señoras de edad no son de mi gusto en absoluto decidí atacarla por el lado de la tecnología: unos días atrás había visto el celular en una revista pensé que se lo propondría, la profesora no dudo en comprarlo y al día siguiente tuve un costoso celular nuevo… las relaciones entre maestras y estudiantes por mas tiernas e inocentes que se vean no están permitidas.

La llamada era de mi "amigo" del club de matemáticas que me dijo a regañadientes que no iba a estar esperando toda la mañana a que yo llegara, que ya era suficiente con que lo estaba haciendo reprobar la materia y por ese lado consideré que quizás el chico tenía algo de razón. Finalmente terminó diciéndome que dejaría la tarea en la sala de juntas del equipo de futbol americano y que las fotos incriminadoras me las pediría después. Me pareció un poco tonto que hiciera eso, lo mas seguro era que después no me iban a dar ganas de entregárselas y el perdedor seria él, el tonto perdedor sería él… como todos los que son mis victimas, sin embargo como una de mis victimas no me esperaba que resultara ser tan inteligente, y que mientras me hablaba por teléfono fingiendo ser el perjudicado de la historia, estuviera preparando un plan en mi contra.

Durante el tiempo de la llamada, la lluvia se hizo algo más fuerte y por eso decidí esperar unos minutos a la vera del camino en el lugar en el que solo me mojaba las botas de los pantalones debido al agua que rebotaba en la acera, la gente que pasaba con sus paraguas prefería ignorar mi presencia allí, pensando que quizás me les juntaría o peor aun que les robaría sus sombrillas por las malas, un cuarto de hora pasó y el loco clima de la mañana se hizo algo mas benévolo, entonces me dirigí a la sala de juntas del equipo por mi tarea de calculo, era una lastima que aun no tuviera nada en contra del profesor, eso habría sido mucho mas fácil.

Cuando entré en el salon vi las hojas sobre la mesa en la cual siempre planeábamos algunas jugadas para los partidos, sin embargo cuando di el primer paso para acercarme a ellas el viento golpeó mi espalda y escuché como alguien afuera estaba haciendo todo tipo de marañas para cerrar la puerta y dejarme encerrado. Mi mente ladina no tardó más de un segundo para comprender de que se trataba todo, el que estaba tratando dejarme encerrado no podía ser otra persona mas que el chico de la llamada y seguramente las hojas que había sobre la mesa estaban… si… completamente vacías.

"Lo siento Hiruma" dijo desde afuera, la lluvia ya había cesado por completo y su voz era bastante clara "nunca he reprobado nada que tenga que ver con matemáticas y no voy a empezar en este momento… míralo por el lado amable, seguramente si repruebas podrás conocer mas gente para sobornar durante los exámenes de recuperación"

"Eres hombre muerto" dije con calma desde mi lado.

"No lo creo… encontré unas fotos… mis fotos… en el armario donde guardas tus cosas... y la verdad no creo que tengas copias… no te veo como el tipo de hombre que se toma el tiempo de sacarle copias a las fotos de un chico teniendo sexo con alguien que no es su novia… ¿O lo haces Hiruma?

La verdad era que no… en realidad no me interesaba… no era ese tipo de hombre.

"Eres hombre muerto" Repetí.

"Lo que digas… bueno, te dejo… disfruta de la compañía" Y mientras su risa estallaba su voz se alejaba.

El estar unos minutos allí, encerrado, me enseñó algunas cosas: primero siempre sacar copias de toda la información que posea para chantajear a las demás personas. Segundo no confiar nunca en una persona que sepa matemáticas porque son personas bastante sagaces. Lo tercero es siempre asegurarme de cerrar la ventana de mi habitación porque era obvio que el resfriado estaba haciendo que mi cerebro trabajara algo lento y cuarto comprar una sombrilla, mi chaqueta que se había mojado en el camino a la escuela estaba haciéndome sentir mucho frio… y era posible que para la noche estuviera aun mas enfermo… en la sala de juntas no había ni un botiquín… esa era otra cosa para tener en cuenta. Quinto comprar un botiquín… por Dios éramos un equipo de fútbol americano DEBIAMOS tener un equipo de primeros auxilios.

Fue otro par de minutos después que analicé las palabras que el chico había dicho antes de irse ¿Disfruta de la compañía?

Con una vuelta rápida de mis ojos alrededor del salón me di cuenta que en un principio nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, luego, haciendo que mi vista fuera mas aguda y haciendo una inspección mas detallada dentro de lo que el resfriado me lo permitía, me di cuenta de que el armario que el chico había mencionado, el armario donde yo tenía mis juguetitos bélicos estaba medio abierto, luego se hizo evidente que había alguien adentro, alguien que desde ese lugar gimoteaba como si estuviera amordazado… y para ser mas especifico diré amordazada, cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que mis armas estaban en completo desorden y que en la pared mas alejada estaba nuestra manager atada de manos y en efecto amordazada y con el casco del enano puesto.

El genio de las matemáticas también había resultado un genio del secuestro.

Sin mucho afán me acerqué a la chica y lo primero que hice fue quitarle el casco y la bola de calcetines que tenía en la boca, afortunadamente todos estaban limpios. En el proceso, cuando mi mano toco su mejilla derecha pude sentir en realidad lo frio que me encontraba y lo tibia que estaba ella, una serie de estornudos me atacaron como para que ella preguntara inmediatamente por mi estado, sin embargo no lo hizo, lo primero que hizo en realidad fue tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, seguramente había un calcetín travieso que se había quedado sin lavar… pobre chica.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"¿Que pasó ahora… estaba aquí arreglando lo del partido de la próxima semana y de repente llegaron unos chicos y revolcaron todo, me ataron y se llevaron una carpeta de tu armario… ¿Que está pasando?" dijo tocando sus labios y su nariz, seguramente los tenía irritados o algo así, la verdad no sé que consecuencias traiga el tener un calcetín sucio en la boca, nunca he tenido uno y creo que nunca lo voy a tener, después de todo soy un chico rudo, pero eso no significa para nada que tenga que ser un chico sucio.

"¿Quien te hice eso… quiero decir… quien a parte de Makoto? Porque no estaba solo ¿No es así?" pregunté de nuevo dándole la espalada y recogiendo algunas de las armas que yacían en el suelo, en una cercana inspección me di cuenta que estaban…

"Descargadas" se anticipo la chica "se encargaron de descargarlas todas… dijeron que si las dejaban cargadas era obvio que no dudarías en derribar la puerta con ellas… en efecto estaba Makoto y algunos chicos de segundo año… déjame ver… Iruzake… Daichi… Kamakano… eran ellos tres"

"Son hombres muertos" repetí y también se repitió la serie de estornudos de unos minutos atrás, en esta ocasión ella si se percató de ello y clavó sus ojos azules en mi espalda, sentí su mirada, la sentí como si hubiera sido corpórea, era una mirada tibia, mi espalda sentía la agradable temperatura, la agradable temperatura de su mirada ¡Que mañana sin sentido!

"Te sucede algo Hiruma?" Preguntó desde su sitio en el suelo, aun atada.

"Descuida… no es nada" dije girándome evitando mirarla a los ojos sin ningún motivo en particular, luego me acurruqué frente a ella y llevé mis manos hacia la vara de la cual estaban atadas sus muñecas "déjame ayudarte" continúe sintiendo de nuevo la diferencia de las temperaturas de su cuerpo y el mío.

"Estás helado" Dijo.

"Estaba lloviendo… es obvio que lo esté… ahí tienes" Finalmente terminé con el nudo y por mas extraño y tonto que parezca ese fue como un indicio para que un trueno quebrara el cielo de la misma manera como se quiebra una nuez, no pasaron dos minutos cuando un espeso manto de lluvia volvió a empezar a caer… era la mañana con el clima mas extraño que había vivido en toda mi vida.

"Gracias" Dijo la manager cuando se supo desatada.

"Aja"

"Deberías quitarte esa chaqueta" Aconsejó. Yo no le contesté nada "Voy a preparar algo de té"

"Aja"

Entonces empecé a recoger las armas buscando una por una, quizás a los tontos se les habría olvidado alguna bala dentro de alguna de ellas y una bala sería mas que suficiente para apuntarle a la cerradura y volar lo que estuviera trancando la puerta desde afuera, que seguramente no era mas que una tabla atravesada o algo así… no pensaba que se fueran a poner con una cosa demasiado técnica, que se viera sospechosa… seguro optarían por lo simple, sin embargo, después de unos minutos de haber revisado las armas y cuando el aroma del té se sentía en el ambiente, declaré que en efecto habían descargado todas las municiones, definitivamente eran hombres muertos… miles de métodos de tortura ya corrían por mi mente hasta que el calor del vapor cerca de mi cara me hizo mirar a la chica que estiraba su brazo pasándome la taza de te.

"Pudiste haberme quemado… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo me hubiera movido bruscamente? Podrías haberme quemado la cara, podrías haberte quemado tú"

"No le estás dando crédito ni a tus reflejos ni a los míos, definitivamente estás enfermo"

Entonces arrepintiéndose de pasarme la taza, decidió ponerla en la misma mesa que habían estado las hojas en blanco que creí por un momento eran la tarea de calculo que había obtenido producto de mi chantaje, su taza ya estaba servida y reposando en la misma mesa, entonces se puso de pie enfrente de mi y como yo estaba en cuclillas en el suelo me pareció verla mucho mas alta de lo que en realidad era, de hecho creo que nunca había tenido que mirar hacia arriba para mirarla a la cara, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en el que ella se agachó y tomó el primer botón de mi chaqueta sacándolo del ojal. Debo decir que los primeros segundos de esta acción hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara un poco aunque seguramente el frio de la mañana también tuvo mucho que ver… luego uno o dos pares de segundos después, cuando me calmé un poco… o mejor dicho cuando la situación volvió a estar dentro de mi control simplemente me arrastré lejos de sus manos y volví a abotonar lo que ella había desabotonado.

"No hagas cosas que no debes"

"Debo preocuparme por el equipo y sin ti no hay equipo" Tengo que admitir que quise responderle algo, después de todo era una costumbre para mi en todas las situaciones siempre tener la ultima palabra, sin embargo lo que ella había dicho era irremediablemente cierto y puede que muy a mi extraña manera, pero el equipo me importaba, me importaba mucho, de hecho era la cosa que realmente mas me importaba en la vida y como eso de que sin mi no había equipo era irremediablemente cierto, lo mas decoroso de mi parte era hacer caso de sus palabras.

"Me va a dar mas frio… me voy a enfermar peor… debí dejarme puesta la chaqueta" Dije después de habérmela quitado y haberla tirado al lado de la mesa, al lado donde no estaban las tazas de té"

"Ves como si puedes admitir que estás enfermo" Dijo la chica tomando mi chaqueta y poniéndola al lado de la estufa, al lado de la llama tibia esperando que con esto se secara un poco, luego descolgó un par de toallas que habían por ahí y me las lanzó, mientras me secaba el exceso de agua del cabello pude comprobar una teoría que me había planteado en una ocasión… que no hay nada mas delicioso que una toalla seca después de haberse mojado con la lluvia, las hebras de algodón de la toalla eran tan suaves como… como… la verdad no soy un hombre muy acostumbrado a la cosas suaves, las cosas suaves no son para los hombres, los hombres deben ser rudos, deben ser fuertes y deben ser valientes y tener cosas que golpeen y que lastimen, YA HA… por eso juego futbol americano… la ultima cosa suave que había tocado había sido…

La piel de ella.

"No estoy enfermo" Dije retomando el hilo de la conversación, conversación en la que la mayoría de las palabras las decía ella "es solo un resfriado, tan pronto caliente el sol voy a estar mejor" Dije con mis ojos puestos en sus muñecas, aun se podían notar las huellas de la soga que la había tenido aprisionada, mis ojos fueron hacia la soga y sentí que con esa misma debía atar a Makoto al asta de la bandera, atarlo de una de sus… bueno atarlo de algún lado.

"Tomate el té y después gruñes todo lo que quieras… se va a enfriar.

"Yo no gruño" refuté.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, mientras nos tomábamos el té. Ella y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía algunos años, pero la verdad nuestra relación nunca había sido realmente amistosa, tampoco voy a decir que fuéramos enemigos porque no es cierto, solo que ella es la chica buena y yo soy el chico malo y por obvias razones debíamos chocar, a veces aquí, a veces allá, cuando yo rompía las reglas de disciplina y comportamiento ella estaba ahí para remedarlas y cuando ella recién las remendaba yo ya estaba listo de nuevo a romperlas, fue en los últimos tiempos en los que por fin habíamos coincidido en algo: en mi pasión, en mi futbol americano y el hecho de que a ella también parecía agradarle me hacía tenerle en cuenta… se podía decir que no éramos mas enemigos.

"¿Y que tal si usamos los celulares?" Dijimos al tiempo. Ella sonrió y yo hice una mueca.

"Ahora vas a decir que fue tu idea" Molesté y ella volvió a sonreír.

Desgraciadamente la lluvia imposibilitó las comunicaciones y cuando después de un tiempo alguien contestó, la misma lluvia fue tan ruidosa que no permitió la conversación, después de un par mas de intentos fracasados ambos dejamos en paz los teléfonos y es que después de todo cual era el problema, íbamos a estar encerrados por un par de horas, mientras amainaba la lluvia, mientras uno de los miembros del club llegaba, podían ser incluso unos minutos, no había razón para hacer alborotos y desesperarnos.

El par de minutos pasó y la chica lo interrumpió después de lo que pareció una eternidad… a veces el silencio no era agradable.

"Nunca te había visto usar la corbata"

"No tengo una bufanda" Dije sin pensar, revelando mas información de la que debía, grave error, en un partido podría haberme costado caro, si, definitivamente el resfriado me estaba haciendo pensar muy lento.

"Se te ve bien"

"Aja"

"En serio" dijo volviendo a acercarse de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho minutos atrás, cuando había intentado desabotonar mi chaqueta mojada.

Y es que lo poco que hablábamos lo hacíamos totalmente separados, yo estaba cerca de la pared de la puerta y ella estaba a mas o menos dos o tres metros de mi ¿Acaso me tenía tanto miedo? ¿Acaso en realidad yo podía hacer que la gente me tuviera tal pavor?… no… eso no tenía sentido, ella no me temía de hecho había intentado acercarse en mas de una ocasión y yo siempre había sido el que terminaba alejándose… si… ¿Como me iba a tener miedo? si fuera así ¿No sería lo mas lógico que estuviera buscando cualquier manera, así fuera la mas descabellada, para librase del encierro conmigo? Además… su voz no se escuchaba amedrentada, de hecho había dicho que yo me veía… bien.

"No es para tanto… es una tonta corbata… eres exagerada.

"Estás rojo" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es el frio… sabías que enrojece la piel también" Dije sin intentar mirar hacia otro lado porque de hacerlo sería poner en evidencia que estaba intentando huir de sus palabras que por cierto eran tontas… yo no me enrojezco nunca, ni siquiera en el mas duro de los partidos de americano.

"Si" Dijo sentándose a mi lado, a más o menos medio metro de distancia pero esta vez recostada en la misma pared que yo estaba y por lo tanto sentía que ahora si estábamos realmente cerca.

La lluvia en el techo se escuchaba bastante fuerte y creo que por primera vez en mi vida agradecí a la tormenta, normalmente no les agradezco porque la verdad es que siempre que hay lluvia fuerte tenemos que cancelar los entrenamientos y quedarnos tan estáticos en un mismo sitio como la chica y yo lo estábamos en ese momento, pero lo que quería decir es que agradecí porque el ruido que se escuchaba dentro del salón era realmente insoportable y por lo tanto impedía que intentáramos… o mas bien que ella intentara hacer conversación conmigo, después de todo, de que tanto podríamos ella y yo hablar, cuando al parecer lo único que teníamos en común eran el futbol americano y nuestro prontuario en la disciplina de la escuela, ella como la princesa y yo como el ogro de cabello dorado y pendientes en las orejas puntiagudas.

"No soy un ogro" Farfullé de la nada, las palabras simplemente se me resbalaron de la boca como seguramente se resbalaría Sena en un campo de futbol embarrado.

"Lo se, si lo fueras no tendrías fiebre" Entonces fue cuando sentí su mano en mi frente, su mano era como una brisa, como la brisa de la primera mañana de primavera: era refrescante, pero al mismo tiempo era cálida, además de que en realidad su aroma era ese mismo de las flores, era un aroma agradable, claro que mi aroma favorito seguía siendo el del explosivo C4, sin embargo nunca imaginaria que ella pudiera llegar a oler igual. Sin embargo eso no era lo importante ¿¡Que hacia ella tocándome la frente!?

"¿Qué haces?" Dije tomándola de la muñeca y apartando su mano de mi cara y mi cara de su mano.

"Empezaste a sudar… solo estaba revisando como estabas" A pesar de la manera como yo la tenía sujetada pude ver que en realidad no estaba asustada, yo conocía eso, conocía el miedo en los ojos de las demás personas y en ese momento los ojos de ella no mostraban eso, no mostraban el brillo característico de los ojos asustados, ese brillo de las lagrimas a punto de salir.

Eso era bueno: Que no me tuviera miedo, mi corazón dio un brinco. Por otro lado yo sabía que no la estaba apretando fuerte, apenas la tenía sujetada y procuraba… no… estaba muy consiente de que mis uñas no la alcanzaran a rozar… si… estaba muy pendiente de ello.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien"

"Puedes decirlo y seguro que lo has dicho toda tu vida Hiruma pero es que es obvio que no lo estas" Entonces se soltó de mi agarre y empezó a rondar por la sala buscando no sé que cosa, el hecho es que parecía desesperada por encontrarla, parecía incluso que yo le preocupara porque seguramente lo que estaba buscando tenía que ver conmigo y con mi supuesta fiebre… ja… no tenía sentido que yo tuviera fiebre, hacía un rato me había tocado y me había dicho que estaba helado.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba la camiseta que normalmente vestía en el campo de juego, la camiseta de los murciélagos malvados estaba sobre mi regazo, era obvio que era para que me la pusiera en lugar de la camisa que también estaba mojada ya que es obvio que el agua había traspasado la chaqueta del uniforme… pude haber sido testarudo y decir que no lo iba a hacer, que no me iba a cambiar, que no la necesitaba, pero de haberlo hecho ella hubiera podido volver a usar esa frase de que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el equipo entonces yo no tendría mas remidió que portarme juicioso y obedecer, por lo tanto preferí saltarme la testarudez y me puse de pie para empezar a desabotonar mi camisa… y lo empecé a hacer de una manera tan despistada que no me percaté de que ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mi hasta que ya iba por la mitad de los botones. No creo que ella estuviera viendo los abdominales que contra la camiseta mojada no dejaban mucho por ocultar… no… ella no ese tipo de chicas.

"Sé que quizás nunca antes habías estado en el mismo cuarto con un súper jugador súper atlético y súper fuerte, pero no es para que se te salga la baba"

"De que hablas" Dijo volteándose rápidamente y tomando de una silla la chaqueta del uniforme de alguien del club… mas exactamente de Kurita… la verdad por la talla no podía ser de nadie mas "mejor deja de decir tonterías, termina de ponerte la ropa seca y ponte esta chaqueta, no hay nada mas como lo que te puedas abrigar mientras los demás vienen a sacarnos de aquí… rayos… ¿por que no sirven los celulares?… ¿por que vine a organizar las cosas tan temprano?… ¿por que tuviste que enfermarte justo hoy cuando no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que esperar?" Su parloteo incesable era la mas clara prueba de que mis palabras si la habían afectado y que quizás si había estado un poquito interesada en mi cuerpo al momento de quitarme la camisa mojada… quien lo diría… sin embargo a pesar de que eso me hacia sonreír maliciosamente para mis adentros también me hacia sentir algo mas que la verdad no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

"Ya terminé" Dije un minuto después… entonces me tiró la chaqueta que me quedaba exageradamente grande, pero por eso mismo era agradable para arroparse y la verdad era que esa sensación de calidez me gustaba mucho. Lo único que en realidad ya me estaba disgustando era la lluvia que parecía no querer dejar de caer y los truenos que se escuchaban como si arriba Dios estuviera masticando muchas galletas al tiempo.

Otro minuto después me volví a sentar en mi lugar en el suelo y después de un gran suspiro de cansancio recosté mi espalda contra la pared… estar resfriado era lo peor… creo que prefería una lesión de tobillo o algo así. Sin darme cuenta, como con muchas de las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana, me encontré cerrando mis ojos y descubriendo que se sentía realmente bien, que esa oscuridad era realmente agradable, que la ropa seca era agradable y que el calor que sentía rozando mi brazo derecho era muy, muy, muy agradable también.

Otra sorpresa mas para el día y la más clara prueba de que ella sentía todo por mi menos miedo, de otra manera no se me hubiera sentado tan cerca como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, creo que el hecho de tenerla tan cerca incrementó en algunos grados la agradable temperatura que se sentía dentro de la amplia chaqueta de Kurita.

Se me ocurrieron muchas cosas por hacer, pararme, gritarle, empujarla, morderla, de verdad hasta sentí ganas de eso, sería una buena lección para que dejara de comportarse de la manera tan extraña como se había estado comportando toda la mañana, quizás la lluvia la afectaba así, quizás incluso también estaba resfriada, quizás también tenía frio y es que ese uniforme de las chicas es una apología al frio. Por unos segundos en vez de hacer otra cosa simplemente me quedé mirándola para ver que tenía sus ojos cerrados y que poco a poco había recostado su cabeza en mi hombro… ¿Qué debía hacer? Esa era una decisión muy difícil y mas aun cuando el verla allí tan tranquila lograba tranquilizarme a mi también y lograba enfriar ese lugar de mi cuerpo en donde todas las ideas malvadas se creaban. Sin cerrar los ojos simplemente dejé que ella hiciera lo que se le diera la gana mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza contra la pare para quedarme mirando fijamente el blanco tejado.

"Oye Hiruma" Dijo muy suavemente y a pesar de la lluvia la pude escuchar.

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Si estabas tan enfermo por qué viniste a la escuela? Debiste quedarte en tu casa descansando… mas aun con esta lluvia, de verdad mas tarde podrías ponerte peor"

"No estoy… enfermo… ya te… ya te lo he dicho varias veces" Dije de manera entrecortada y perezosa.

"Si lo estás y no me importa que lo niegues mil veces no te voy a creer… solo contesta mi pregunta" Su voz era suave, era un regaño agradable, no entendía como podía escucharla con toda la lluvia interrumpídmela groseramente, groseramente como yo lo trataba a ella y a la mayoría de las persona en la mayoría de las veces.

Cerré los ojos y relajé mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en una respuesta para la chica, pensé en muchas cosas que podría decirle, pensé en muchas mentiras que podría decirle, pensé en no contestarle nada y pensé al mismo tiempo en contestarle muchas cosas, pensé tanto que olvidé que no quería decirle el verdadero motivo de porque había venido a la escuela, de porque todos los días venía a la escuela… mis ojos cerrados seguían sintiéndose bien y la sensación de sueño nunca antes había sido tan bienvenida.

"Estoy muy solo en casa" Murmuré… muy suave también… dudé que me hubiera escuchado y si no lo había hecho no se lo iba a repetir… sin embargo si lo había hecho ya que asintió con su cabeza como entendiendo lo que mis palabras querían decir exactamente "¿Si lo entiendes?" Pregunté.

Esta vez asintió con un poco mas de fuerza y un temblor de su cuerpo fue la continuación de su respuesta… quizás el miedo a estar sola la hacía temblar, quizás era el frio… lo mas probable es que se tratara del frio ya que ella no podía estar tan solo como yo… a ella todos la querían… debía ser el frio de la mañana sin ninguna duda y es que de hecho esa era la mañana mas fría de mi vida y quizás también era la mañana mas fría de la vida de ella, seguro sus piernas debían estar congelándose pero yo no iba a andar tocándoselas.

"¿Tienes frio?"

"Un poco" Nuestras voces eran apenas audibles, pero lo único que importaba era que ella me escuchaba y que yo la escuchaba a ella.

La chaqueta de Kurita era amplia y cuando la abrí y con cierta destreza, pero aun sin abrir los ojos, la pasé por la espalda de ella de manera que ahora compartíamos juntos el calor que yo había logrado encerrar dentro de la prenda de mi amigo, no hubo ningún problema para que alcanzara a cubrirnos a los dos y el calor nunca fue mas agradable… bueno… lo fue cuando ella tuvo que acercarse un poco mas a mi.

"No diré nada" Dijo.

"Nadie te creería… y eso no es lo peor… ahora seguro que te voy a contagiar el resfriado" La escuché sonreír muy cerca de mi pecho.

"Valdrá la pena"

"Yo voy a reprobar calculo" Dije un minuto después "Pero valdrá la pena también"

**FIN**

**Mi primer fanfic de Eyeshield 21 y lo primero que he escrito desde ya hace mucho tiempo... espero que les haya gustado y la verdad cualquier review me va a hacer muy feliz, debido a que el fandom no esta muy desarrollado en español no espero que hayan una gran cantidad de lectores, pero igual, lo que queria era ver como estaban mis manos y mi cerebro y creo que todavia funcionan (No quiero decir con esto que no me guste la pareja para la que escribi porque la vrdad es que es una de las parejas mas interesantes que he visto surgir en mucho tiempo)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
